After Hours
by Hoshi star88
Summary: Maka Albarn is 17 year old junior living in Death City, Nevada. After deciding to get a job, he push over of a friend Hiro suggests a popular music and book store, executioners. Although she may find that she's in for a few life experiences she's only read in her treasured books. Even some she would never want to remember. M for later Lemons


IT WAS A WEDNESDAY WHEN WE FIRST MET. To me Wednesdays were the in-between, not one of my favourite days as those were the days that my father went out gambling his pay leaving me on my one to clean the house and do my homework. To me Wednesdays were the symbolised how alone I felt. Now I'm not saying that to be all _ah I'm so alone, pity me, poor me, woe is I_; not at all. I'm not one of those loner freaks who spent every moment being tormented by others; I have friends three of them, yeah it's not much but it's all I need. Tsubaki and I have been friends for a long time, I was there for her when her brother was killed, she was there the though the whole of my parents lengthy divorce. Crona, she and I became friends after I beat up some guy who was picking on her, she is a real stress head; and Hiro, who is basically the errand boy of everyone even the freshmen- he's basically the biggest push over you have ever met.

The four of us are Juniors at Shibishun Academy, one of the only two schools in the morbidly named Death City in the Nevada Desert; home of long days and hot nights. It was, June when I decided that I would quit relying in the small amount of money left over from Papa's nights at the Chupa Cubras and start bringing some money so I could _actually _eat; and that was it, the Wednesday we met.

* * *

><p>"WELL WHAT ABOUT JUSTIN'S SHOP?" Hiro suggested and I blinked blackly at him and he groaned "<em>Justin <em>the would be priest, his shop" I shook my head and he rubbed his blond hair thinking before clapping his hands as if having a eureka moment "the music store" this is where I stopped him.

"Hiro think about what you just said" I said dryly "me, _Maka _and music. Me being stuck in this room at lunches is bad enough but working with it" I say and he throws his hands up in an _I surrender _gesture.

"But" Hiro grinned "he also has a book area and is needing a staff member for that bit, you won't have to touch the music stuff" he reasoned his blue eyes twinkling. He had a point, my whole life revolved around books and literature; since I was little I had always wanted to do something that involved books. I sighed looking around the music room, Hiro was a music nerd and Tsubaki and Crona both played some form of instrument, so we hung out in here during breaks along with some other people who were musically inclined. Indeed I felt out of place somewhere where messages didn't rely on words, like me words were basically redundant in this room.

"Fine" I relinquished "I'll go after school" it's not like Papa will know I'm gone he works till four then goes out to Chupa Cubras after he gets changed. At that the bell rang signalling that 5th period would be starting soon. I said my good bye to the three of them; they had music this period unlike some. I walked out of the room and up one of the two corridors that were in this school to get to my locker. I grabbed history books and pencil case and headed to my history class, waiting for my last class of the day, Literature.

* * *

><p>WHEN I SAT DOWN IN LIT THE CLASS WAS EMPTY. Miss Mjölnir had just started writing on the board in her semi messy script when the rest of my delinquent class came in. Unfortunately for me Lit was one of the subjects where people thought would be good to take some time off, especially with Mjölnir teaching. She was one of those dreamers who had a hard time coming down on people, but when she did it she was a untold force like the hammer she shared a name with. Even though she liked her job, you always overheard her in the teachers bathroom about how all she wanted to do was get married and retire- I had a feeling it was Professor Stein the bio teacher that she wanted to settle down with. Even when she made it clear she wanted to speak some idiots in the back continued laughing like we ran on their time.<p>

Miss Mjölnir sighed before looking at the back " Seth, Blake since you have so much to say I'm sure your planning on taking this lesson?" she said and I threw my head over my shoulder, those guys again. Seth and Blake were two seniors who basically took nothing seriously; they both had ridiculous nicknames that nearly everyone used. Blake was an attention seeking idiot who everyone called Black*Star for some reason. Seth? Who know, that boy was a smart arse idiot, his nickname was even odder than Blake's; Soul Eater. I shook my head and turned back to Miss Mjölnir who moved on talking about the theme for the next semester _Shakespeare. _I groaned internally even though I was a literature nut I had many problems with Shakespeare and his works. In all honestly I found his female lead disturbingly stupid.

"If you don't have any of his works then I'm sure the library will come into much use to you" I started zoning out slightly as she began to describe the core element we would be looking at the first, what a shocker _Romeo and Juliet _the bane of my existence. Not that it didn't have its uses in analysis but

"It's stupid" I turn my head to Kane, mostly known a Kid leaning back in his chair. He normally dressed well dress shirts and neat pressed pants every day, his coal black hair and his pale skin help highlight his golden eyes which were near always narrowed critically. Although he was a junior like me he was popular amongst the seniors, even hanging out with Seth and Blake, despite this he as a hard worker; beside Ox my main academic rival, Kid came the closest to my scores in every test.

Miss Mjölnir looked over to Kid and sat on her desk "why do you say that?" she asked and he shrugged dismissively

"Romeo is an idiot who moved from one girl he was calling the best thing ever to some girl he just met and start praising her the same way" he said diplomatically and I nodded in agreement

"Juliet is no better either, some random kissed her and then she's all _oh why are you Romeo I love you so much_ even though she saw him twice she was willing to get married to him on a wim" I said leaning forward on my desk, Kid looked over hand smiled appreciatively before one girl in my class raised her hand joining in

"Yeah but they like, saw each other and know it was meant to be" she sighed and I snorted

"So much they killed themselves for what could have been a passing infatuation" I replied and she shrugged

"Just because your bitter and will end up alone doesn't mean you have to trample on others ideas of love" at this Miss Mjölnir raised her hands before I could reply laughing slightly

"Okay, I think that's past subject, now I want everyone to find a copy of the play and have it here tomorrow" she said writing on the board before the bell rang and everyone rushed like mad cows to get out the door "and have a good day"

* * *

><p>I WALKED UP THE MAIN STREET and found <em>Executioner <em>another devastatingly morbid name what is wrong with this place, it must be the heat. Even wearing my light jeans and green tank top it was warm. You never get cold here unless you're inside, just warm, hot, hotter, hottest and sweltering blazing hot. I opened the door, listening to the sound of an old rock that I couldn't recognise. It was a nice open space that would feel homey to any musician. Records and CDs were off to one side while different instruments lined the walls and were set up in different areas. To the left stood a grand piano, it was a regal looking thing, black polish shining on the surface. On the right was a counter with an old looking register. Behind it was a young, twenty something year old with short blond hair. I walked up behind him "um, hello?" I said and he didn't even notice wit as there, his back to me. I reached a hand out and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump slightly.

He turned to face me and smiled "oh, hello is there something I can do to assist you" he smiled, his voice gentle. I went to reply when I notice the head phones in his ears, from over the counter I could hear heavy metal shrieking, how was this guy not deaf? I pointed to my own ears and he laughed and shook him head and mimicked me, pointing to his blonde eyes "I can read your lips, very useful skill" yeah if you have deafening music playing.

"Oh, okay then. I heard that you were hiring and well, I need money" I stated and he looked to the roof smiling

"Lord of Death, thank you for shining on me today"… Death? He looked back to me "yes I needed a second helper around here; unfortunately both I and my other employee are not so knowledgeable in that area. I normally dwell in theology, but no matter you're here now. Did you want to start now?" he asked eagerly and I nodded looking around slightly, was this guy for real? No resume? No interview? What was this a crappy YA novel?

The roar of a motorbike distracted me from Justin and I looked out the window to see an orange motorbike pulling over in front of the store. The rider got off take taking off the helmet to reveal a mass of white hair, either this was an old man or this was Seth Evans. I gritted my teeth as he opened the door, carrying that cocky smile which he took with him everywhere. "ah Soul" Justin looked over to Seth and I felt a chill horror "this is our new staff member, I was hoping you could take her over the afternoon and night shift, I have to go to the church and help out".

Screaming internally I looked to Seth who regarded me, disinterested "your that bitter chick from sixth period Lit" he noted; what is that what I will be remembered as BITTER?

I scowled "I am _not _bitter I was being realistic" he raised an eyebrow his freaky red eyes glittering in amusement, he covered his mouth and coughed; it sounded suspiciously like the word, bitter. I opened my mouth to retort when I noticed Justin sneaking out the door.

"Have fun and don't get robbed" he sung before closing the door behind him


End file.
